Jonathan Irons
Jonathan Irons is the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''by Sledgehammer Games. Irons is the CEO of a private military corporation called Atlas Corporation, and begins a conflict with the United States Government for failing to install democracies in other countries for a century. Since his son, Will's death, he has gone insane and threatens to bring global domination to thousands, using MANTICORE. He is portrayed by Kevin Spacey, who also portrays Frank Underwood, Lex Luthor and Hopper. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare After finishing a funeral service for his son, Private William Robert Irons, who was killed during an U.S. operation to counter a massive North Korean raid on Seoul, Jonathan Irons offers Will's close friend Jack Mitchell to join the Atlas Corporation, the world's most powerful private military contractor, of which Jonathan is the CEO. As compensation for his injuries in Seoul, Mitchell is given by Irons an highly advanced prosthetic arm to replace his severed arm. Meanwhile, a terrorist group calling itself the KVA led by a Luddite terrorist named Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze begins staging numerous terrorist attacks, with the world turning to Atlas to stop them. Mitchell, a notorious Atlas member named Gideon and other Atlas soldiers rescue the Nigerian Prime Minister and later capture a KVA technologist in Lagos during a summit. However, the KVA's attacks soon become more sophisticated, and Mitchell and his team failed to prevent the KVA from triggering a nuclear meltdown in Seattle. The KVA launch similar attacks against nuclear power plants worldwide, irradiating numerous cities, killing thousands of people, and putting national governments and militaries in turmoil. Atlas emerges as the dominant military force in the world, aiding civilians affected by the attacks, and holding back the KVA's rampage. Four years later in 2059, Mitchell and Gideon search downtown in Detroit to find Dr. Pierre Danois, the KVA's second in command. After having the doctor interrogated by Ilona, an ex-Spetsnaz turned Atlas, they are able to track Hades down to Santorini, Greece, where KVA leaders are having a conference. The mission is a success as Mitchell manages to kill Hades, finally "ending" the war. Before succumbing to his death, Hades utters "Irons knows", giving Mitchell a data chip with his last breath. After Hades' death, Irons and Atlas receive international recognition and respect, with many even questioning if Irons would become a politician. However, Ilona analyzes the data chip given by Hades, only to find the technologist they captured in Nigeria was killed by Irons after the latter learned of the KVA global attack, proving that Irons deliberately allowed the attacks to occur to improve Atlas' reputation. Irons attempts to have Mitchell and Ilona arrested, but they escaped Atlas' headquarters in New Baghdad, guided by a mysterious man, while Gideon reluctantly stays by Irons' side. The mysterious man turns out is Cormack, who reveals that he is part of the Sentinel Task Force, an international effort to prevent Atlas' rise to power. In 2060, Mitchell, now a Sentinel operative, infiltrates Irons' private estate in Bangkok. He and Cormack discover that Danois is now collaborating with Irons on "Manticore", a biological weapon. They set up a tracker on the plane carrying the bioweapon bound for Argentina. Sentinel later intercepts the plane, which crashes in Antarctica and defeat the Atlas soldiers after discovering Irons' intentions for the bioweapon. The team successfully retrieves the WMD, and they are able to take one sample of it. After analyzing the sample, they discover that Manticore is a weapon designed to attack and infect those who are not genetically encoded with Atlas' DNA implants, preventing the harm of their own operatives. The Sentinels, now with Gideon, infiltrate and destroy an Atlas bioweapons factory in Bulgaria, eliminating much of the Manticore samples. With his plot revealed, Irons releases his ultimatum to remove all politicians, whom he thinks are the problem of the world, at the United Nations assembly and Irons declares war on the world. The Sentinels discover that Irons is planning a pre-emptive strike on the United States and try to stop Atlas' attack on San Francisco. Atlas destroys the Golden Gate Bridge, trapping the U.S. Third Fleet in the Bay area, and attempt to destroy the fleet in a single strike. The Sentinels used a railgun aboard an aircraft carrier to destroy the Atlas cargo ships that were attacking them. With the ultimatum and the attack on U.S. soil, the world declares war against Atlas and Irons retreats to his headquarters in New Baghdad, Iraq. Seven months later, the Sentinel and the U.S. military launch a attack on New Baghdad to stop Irons and bring him to justice. However, Atlas releases Manticore, killing most of the attacking troops except for Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon, as well as Cormack, who was outside the blast radius. The four are brought to an Atlas prison camp, which also runs Manticore experiments on its inmates. The Sentinels escaped, but Cormack succumbs to an gunshot wound caused by Irons, who also disables Mitchell's prosthetic left arm as revenge, rendering it useless. As they escape the facility, they discovered that Irons already has enough Manticore to attack every military base in the world, and will be launching a missile shortly. Death With the fate of the world is at stake, the Sentinels launch a final attack on Atlas HQ. Mitchell and Gideon successfully destroyed the missile. They find Irons as the other Sentinels prepare to bombard the building. Irons disables their exoskeletal armor, forcing Mitchell to release the exoskeleton to chase Irons. An explosion throws Irons off the building, hanging on Mitchell's left prosthetic arm. Despite begging Mitchell to save him, reminding him that he gave him his hand and a second chance, Mitchell ignores him and severs his prosthetic arm with his knife, causing Irons to fall to his death as he screams Mitchell's name. Gallery Maxresdefault-1442107354.jpg|Jonathan's last moments before meeting his demise Trivia * Jonathan's similarity is nearly the same as Vincent Moore from ''Chappie. Category:Spoilers Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Deceased Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic villain Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Military Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Poisoner Category:Rich Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Dictator Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Opportunists Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Successful Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fascists Category:Evil Ruler Category:God Wannabe